Gallagher Girl Go to London 2012
by youngjusticefanforalltime
Summary: The senior class and Zach go on a two week cove-ops trip to a different country. They participate in one of the worlds greatest events. They have to save the world in the end. Read to find out Where they are going! *I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first FanFiction for Gallagher Girls! I have written two stories for Young Justice (Check them out!) I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey Bex. What's going on?" I asked as I walked down the hall toward my mom's office and the small group of senior girls. And Zach.

"Abby said we're going on a two week cove-ops assignment." Bex replied cheerfully. She gave me a duffle bag filled with clothes for me.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Bex and Zach.

"No clue." Zach said. He stepped forward to take the heavy duffle from my shoulder. I gave him a playful smiled and moved it out of his reach and onto my other shoulder.

"I don't know wither, but I kind of 'overheard' Abby talking to my mum and dad." Bex said. Zach and I knew that when Rebecca Baxter said she 'overheard' something, she had been 'deliberately spying'. I smiled at Bex.

"Ladies," Abby appeared. "And gentleman." She finished. By now Zach was probably used to the fact of him being the only gentleman among a hundred ladies. "If you could begin boarding the jet parked outside," Tina cut her off.

"We're going on a jet?" she squealed. "And it's parked outside?" Abby sighed.

"As I was saying," She went on without acknowledging Tina's questions. "If you could all board the jet and we will be on our way." Abby finished and walked out the door. When she opened the doors we could hear the loud hum of the jet, we could smell the exhaust. It really was parked on our front lawn.

"We must be going somewhere far away." Macy said as she fell into step beside me. I nodded. "Cam, your mom didn't tell you anything. Right?" she asked.

"If she did, wouldn't I have told you guys by now?" I replied.

"She would have." Zach backed me up.

"Alright, alright." Macy said.

"We better hurry if we want to get good seats!" Bex said. She started to walk faster. "I call the window seat!" she yelled back at us. Together all four (well Bex got on first) boarded the jet.

()()()

**PROS AND CONS OF GOING ON A COVE-OPS MISSION TO WHO KNOWS WHERE WITH A MYSTERIOUS BOY WHO REALLY LIKES YOU AND YOU REALLY LIKE HIM BACK.**

**A LIST BY CAMERON MORGAN**

** Pro:** For starters you will always have someone to talk to.

**Con: **Sometimes that awkward moment comes up when neither of you talk.

**Pro:** You can have someone to play rock paper scissors/thumb wrestling with you whenever you want.

**Con:** Usually he wins.

**Pro: **It makes one feel safer when one knows that certain boy would die to save you.

**Con: **Sometimes it can creep you out.

**Pro: **He could make a VERY nice Pillow.

I think I slept a total of five hours, thirteen minutes and one second. (I can't count in my sleep, but I subtracted the time left, three hours/forty-seven minutes/fifty-nine seconds and subtracted that from eight hours.) I distinctively remember placing my head on Zach's shoulder, but when I woke up it was on his lap.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me.

"Morning Gallagher Girl." he whispered kindly as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone one of my classmates still passed out on their seats.

Bex was splayed across her seat. She was holding onto her Pillow Pet Panda Liz and I had gotten her for Christmas in ninth grade. Her mouth was open and we could hear s small snoring sound from her mouth. Macy was laying peacefully straight on her chair. She had a ruby red neck pillow supporting her head. She had a pair of sound blocker head phones on. She looked like a modern day sleeping beauty, not a single hair was out of place.

I put a hand to my head and felt the random spots of my hair sticking on end. I blushed a little. I may have been a world class sleeper, but my hair was something different all together. I frantically tried to push it down. Zach gently grabbed my hand. I turned to look him in the eye.

"You look beautiful to me." he said softly. Then he lightly kissed me on the lips.

The fasten your seat belt sign blinked on. My classmates all around me started to wake up. The fastened their seat belts and fixed their seats and put their tray tables up.

"We are now beginning our decent." the captain said.

"Could I ask everyone to please put your window shields down. The location is still compromised." Abby said quickly. The cabin suddenly became darker as all the shields came down.

"Are you ready Gallagher girl?" Zach asked me as I took one last look at the clouds. I nodded and closed the shield.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon (the more reviews the faster!) Review and tell me what you think is going to happen! Where are they going! Come back soon to find out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi :) Sorry I thought I updated this earlier. I was wrong! So I present you with TWO chapters. Please don't hate me:)**_

* * *

I felt the sudden jolt and knew we landed in whatever country we had traveled to. Everyone waited until for the jet to pull into the gate. The seat belt sign went off and I heard the chorus of seat belt clicking's.

"Okay everyone." Abby said standing up. "You can open the windows and look outside now." Abby smiled. Zach looked over to me as I opened our window. All I saw was a dark sky and rain dribbling down the window.

"But where are we?" Ana asked. Eva was sitting next to her and had the exact same look of confusion.

"No way!" Bex squealed. "Are we really?" she asked. Her eyes had gotten extremely wide. They sparkled. Suddenly the front door of the jet opened and who walked in but Mr. and Mrs. Baxter.

"Hello everyone." They said. "Welcome to not so sunny London." Mrs. Baxter smiled warmly at us. Mr. Baxter, on the other hand, looked strangely at Zach. It might have been because he was the only senior boy on the plane.

"So what are we doing here?" Tina asked.

"Well," Mrs. Baxter started. "You all know the Olympics start in two days, right?" I could feel the excitement in the girls around me. "We talked with Headmistress Morgan and we all agreed you could use the experience of coming along and tag teaming with the agents here." Gasps went through the jet.

"Now, now. Don't get to excited yet. This is still work. This is still an assignment. Think of it as your mid-term." Aunt Abby said. "Today I want you all to get over your jet lag, then tomorrow we'll talk mission. Grab your stuff and we'll take you to the hotel."

There was a quick scramble to assemble and get all our stuff together. Once we all filed off the jet, we were boarded onto a waiting van with tinted windows. I sat between Zach and Bex.

"Welcome to my home!" Bex whispered to Macy, Zach and me.

We passed thought the rainy streets. The van would occasionally drive through a puddle and splash a mini tidal wave upon the sidewalk. I had been to London before with Bex, but that had been in the winter usually. I don't recall ever being here in the summer.

Pedestrians walked through the streets with umbrellas. Most of the signs and decorations were promoting the Olympics. Could this be what we were here for? The van pulled into a hotel parking lot. We all got off and hurried to get inside.

"I have room assignments here." Abby said after she had check us all in.

We were seated comfortably in the hotel's lobby. There was a roaring fire place surrounded by a small coffee table and a couple couches. The coffee table had newspapers with titles about the Olympics and what a spectacular show they would be. There was a small coffee, tea and cookies (I guess they would call them biscuits here but I'm not quite sure. Note to self: Ask Bex) but none of us had any.

"Eva, Ana, and Tina will be in room 404. Cam, Bex and Macy, you will be in room 406. Zach, you're in 327. Can't have you on the same floor, school rules." Abby shrugged. "Now, go upstairs and get comfortable. Tomorrow starts the hard work." She said handing out the key cards. It was uncanny how much she sounded like Mr. Solomon. We started to head for the elevator. "Oh, and one last thing, light's out at eleven, not that you're going to be even up that late. So no sneaking out. I have room 430 so I'm right next to the stairs and the elevator." I heard Tina sigh.

All seven of us, including Zach, got on the elevator. Ana stifled a yawn as we pushed the 3 and 4 button. A few moments later we heard a ding and saw we were at the third floor. The doors slide open and Zach got out. I looked at Macy and Bex who winked at me. Just before the doors closed I slipped out of them to follow Zach down the hall.

"I thought you had one more floor to go." Zach said without turning. I caught up with him and was now walking beside him. I shrugged in reply.

"What's wrong Zach?" I asked him. He stopped and turned to face me. "You've been so quiet. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired." he said. It would have been a TOTALLY convincing lie. But I know Zachary Goode. I know when he, and what it looks like when he, lies. I didn't tell him I thought he was lying. I just nodded. "You should go get some rest, Gallagher Girl." He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in my eyes (I knew it was there, and it was so annoying me at the moment. But when he brushed it away, it was so worth it!)

"Okay." I said. I turned to the stairwell door. "No sneaking out." I yelled back.

"I'd only sneak out to see you!" he replied.

()()()

"So?" Was the first thing I heard when Macy let me into our room. "How did that go?" Bex asked. I sighed and flopped onto one of the beds.

"Are you going to tell us? Or make us wait." Macy said. So I told them. Everything.

Just as I was finishing (and yawning. Jet lag was so getting to me) when who knock on our door but Eva, Ana, and Tina. As it turned out, our first night in London was spent staying up extremely late for girls with jet lag and talking. No one bothered to leave our room that night. We all slept on the pull out couch and the two king size beds, dreaming about what our mission would be.

* * *

_**Sorry if it was a bit slow. I had to get this out of the way. And also sorry if it didn't sound to spectacular. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! This one is kind of slow, but here you go! Please Review and tell me if this is worth continuing :)**_

* * *

Abby came into our room at around eight the next morning.

"Cam? Bex? Macy? You haven't seen Eva, Tina or Ana have... Oh." She stopped. Our room was a mess from the night before. There were bags scattered across the floor, blankets and pillows everywhere and five (I was awake) sleeping girls sprawled across the beds.

"Well, well." Abby crossed her arms and looked down at me. "Looks like squirt and her friends had a little too much fun last night." she said a little loudly. Seeing that none of the girls even stirred, she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled so loudly Grandpa Morgan could have heard it. My other classmates woke with a start.

"You have ten minutes to get down stairs. Mission briefing is at eight twenty. Get moving." she said.

After Abby left we finally got moving. I decided that I would just go with a pony tail because I really did not want to fuss over counter space and bathroom time. So I stayed out of the way. I sat by the door looking at the clock mounted on the wall.

"Guys." I yelled. "We have one minute to get downstairs!" I said.

"But my outfit doesn't look right!" Eva replied.

"Eva, we're all wearing the same thing." Bex said with a huff. All our clothes had been picked out for us and put into bags. What we were wearing was a red polo shirt with white jeans and a blue berets. There was a small American flag sewn onto the left breast pocket, other than that, it was plane.

"Let's just go." Macy said. She had appeared beside me. Even though she was wearing the exact same thing I was, she looked so much better. Macy walked out the door and I followed her.

Once we got downstairs, I saw Abby, standing next to Zach, in the lobby. Zach was wearing white pants and the same polo shirt except in navy blue with a blue beret. Let me say, he looked hot. I didn't know I was staring at him till Zach looked straight at me and raised an eyebrow and gave me his signature smirk. I quickly looked down and blushed.

"Okay." Abby said clapping her hands. "Don't you all look patriotic. Now, let's go for a little ride." So just like yesterday, we all got into the waiting van. The windows were blacked out this time. Zach and I had gotten seats in the very back.

"So." Zach whispered.

"So." I whispered back.

"Don't you look..."

"Look what?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fantastic." He whispered with a smile. I giggled a little and smiled.

"So where are we going?" Ana asked Abby. I felt the turns. The bumps. I saw how the light from the driver's compartment became a little less bright. My memory was telling me I'd been on this road before. I looked at Bex. She looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"MI6." We whispered to each other.

()()()

"Welcome to MI6." a mechanical voice told us as we drove into a tunnel. "Voice identification and scans are required." A moment later a red light engulfed the inside of the van. Then a second later, a blue light. "Voice recognition please."

"Abigail Cameron. CIA." Abby said clearly. She gestured to Ana.

"Ana Fetterman. Gallagher Girl?" she questioned. It seemed to have worked, so all of my sisters (and Zach) said the same thing.

"Welcome and enjoy your stay." the voice said.

"Is it just me, or was that more polite then last time?" Bex whispered. I shrugged.

We weren't allowed to see much of MI6. The only parts we did see were the underground parking lot, a log dark hall way, and a dimly lit room.

The room had two tables, one with three chairs, one with four. There was a projector screen in the front of the room and a door in the back. We all filed in and sat down.

"Now," Mr. and Mrs. Baxter walked in and stood in the back of the room. "Your mission is to work side by side with the MI6 operatives here, in London, to secure the 2012 London Olympic games. "Security has been one of the items of utmost importance." Abby clicked a slide. "To ensure maximum safety, you will be going undercover as USA Olympians." Mr. and Mrs. Baxter started handing out folders.

"In these folders you will find everything you need to know about your person. Where they live, their social security number, even their favorite color." Mrs. Baxter added.

"Now, each of you will be competing in a sport. Ana, you will have the 100 and 200 meter. Tina, your sport is Archery with Eva. Macy you have equestrian. Bex you've got Taekwondo. Cam," Abby looked down her list. "Well, you don't have one. I think you're just going to float around." Float around? Uh, okay? I like... floating? " Zach, you've got shooting." I felt Zach tense up beside me. I know that since he had been educated on shooting he would be really good at it, but I got a weird feeling it might not go well. I put my hand on his and felt him relax a little.

"Now, the opening ceremonies are tonight. Make sure you socialize with as many athletes are you can, but don't forget to be on the lookout for any security threats." Mr. Baxter said.

"I think it's time you met your teammates." Abby said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started yesterday for me and it's been CRAZY! I think I will try and upload at least on Fridays. Maybe some surprise times during the week. I also need a Beta reader for this story. Enjoy!**_

_***I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. NOT EVEN THE OLYMPICS!***_

* * *

Again we were shuttled to another location. This time we were told we were traveling to the Olympic Athletes village, where we would stay until the end of the Olympics. The van pulled up to a small group of tall buildings and a park. Each of the building had balconies that extended into the village plaza. The village plaza in was like a miniature park. The village was actually located in the park, called Victory Park. Victory Park was extremely green and lush.

"Wow." Macy said. She looked up the tall modern buildings. Out in the plaza and the park were many people. Each of them wore different cultural outfits. They were conversing with other people from other countries.

"Alright. Everyone listen up." Abby said from the front of the van. "Take a comms and pass it down. Also, everyone needs a miniature American flag camera. The actual Athletes will be wearing identical ones tonight at the opening ceremonies, but yours are equip with cameras." A box was passed around. "Now, you are in the building marked USA in the south-west corner of the park. Make sure you are in your building's lobby by three o'clock. The coaches are having a before opening ceremonies meeting that is mandatory. Other than that, mingle. Talk to other athletes."

"Are you going to be with us?" Eva asked.

"You will have two comms units. One with the MI6/CIA link, and one with the academy only. Try not to get them mixed up. And you will see us. We won't be far off. Now get going." Abby said. I quick tried to pin on the American flag.

"Ouch." I said, pricking myself.

"You have to be a little more careful Gallagher Girl." Zach said. He gently took the pin away from my bleeding finger and placed in on my shirt. I quickly wiped the blood from my finger. Zach looked into my eyes and picked up my finger and kissed it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I smiled. He took my hand and lead me out of the van.

All five of my classmates were huddled together, taking in the sights. There were so many buildings. They were so tall.

"Does anyone else feel small." Ana said. We all silently nodded.

"I think we should split up and talk to people." Bex broke the trance.

"Eva, Ana and I can be a team." Tina said. Bex nodded.

"I'll go with," I started.

"Me. You're coming with me." Zach said. Bex and Macy gave him a questioning look.

"Zach," Macy said slowly. "Do you know something we don't?"

"No. I just want Cammie to come with me." Zach said. I had a feeling Zach wasn't telling us everything.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." I smiled a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Bex said. She gave Zach a 'Bex' glare before walking away with Macy. Zach took my arm and we walked out into the park.

()()()

**PROS AND CONS OF WALING AROUND THE OLYMPIC VILLAGE WITH AN OVERPROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND**

**Pro: **While walking around with the previously mentioned boyfriend, paparazzi don't even bother to confront you once HE gives them the LOOK.

**Con:** During the walking, if a cute foreign boy winks at you, HE stares back at the winker.

**Pro: **When you slip up in your Swahili, he's there to correct it before foreign people begin to stare.

**Con: **He won't let you forget it.

()()()

So by the previously mentioned, you can guess how the walking and greeting went. We talked to a total of thirty-seven people, three French, eight British, five Italian, six Japanese, nine Canadians, four Spaniards, and two Chinese. But remembering all the languages and how to conjugate the verbs just right wasn't the hard part. It was getting our foreign language speaking to sound like we didn't know much of their language.

"So." I said to Zach. He kept looking ahead.

"How many MI6/CIA operatives do you see?" he asked quickly.

"Nine." I answered automatically.

"Where?"

"Fountain, lobby door, bench, two on the balcony, three on the roof. Zach why are you," he cut me off.

"That's eight, Gallagher Girl." I scowled at him. I started to tell him that the ninth one was sitting against a tree when he said it. "The tree."

"Zach, you haven't really been acting like yourself. Is something-" I stopped. I started to steer us towards the cover of a tree. "Zach." I said as calmly as possible. I was staring at the man and woman walking down the trail in the middle of the park.

"I see them." Zach's voice was deadly. The women looked out of place just enough for us to spot her. And the man looked with darting eyes, which is a sign for spies when someone does not belong.

"Duchess." I said lightly placing a finger on the comms in my ear. No response. Zach looked at me. "Peacock? Chica?" Fuzzy noises came from my comms.

"Static." Zach and I said at the same time. And static is NEVER a good thing.

* * *

_**If there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, let me know. I literally JUST finished writing this and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Have a great weekend! Please PLEASE Review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this one is short. But I thought it was a good place to end it. Next chapter will be an intense action chapter and will be longer. I still need a Beta reader! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"We need to tell the other girls." I told Zach.

"No. We don't know how their after. Cammie," Zach placed his hands on my arms.

"Don't say it Zach. They can't be after me. I can't help them." I said. Secretly, I hoped I wasn't wrong. I hoped that they were just here for one of the athletes. Then I could focus on my job and Zach would stop smothering me. Normally I would like it, but not now.

"Fine. But you need to stay with me." he said looking around. "Just in case." he whispered.

"I think our best shot is to just wait it out. We can inform everyone at the meeting in twenty minutes." I said.

"I agree." Zach slowly nodded. So that's what we did. We waited, for twenty minutes.

()()()

It was finally time for the meeting. Suddenly all the athletes wearing United States of America outfits started to flock toward the USA building. We walked into the lobby and saw a flood of red, white, and blue and people.

"Alright everyone!" the main coach yelled over everyone. "Sit down please!" Zach took my hand and lead me over to a couch in the corner. I spotted Bex and Macy and motioned them to join us.

"Did you hear the static?" I whispered to Bex and Macy.

"Yeah." Macy said. The athletes began to trickle in.

"We haven't seen Eva, Tina or Ana. Have you?" Bex asked me.

"No. But we saw Zach's Mom and some other guy. We need to warn them." I told my roommates.

"I see them." Zach said. He got up and came back seconds later with a worried looking Tina, Ana, and Eva.

"Did you see them?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. We did." Zach said with a straight face.

"Those were members of the circle. Weren't they Cammie?" Ana asked.

"Yes Ana." I said. "They are."

The coach started speaking. He went over the opening ceremony and a bunch of other stuff that I was absent mindedly thinking about. While my sub-consciousness was thinking about the Olympics, the conscious part was thinking about seeing Zach's mother. Why was she really here.

When the coach finished, we were shown to our rooms. All of us girls shared a "pod". We each got our own room that lead into two bathrooms and one kitchen-slash-living area. As soon as we closed the door, we each immediately went to our separate rooms and searched for bugs. Once we cleared each of the rooms and bathrooms, we settled down in the living room.

"Okay. Let's compare notes." Macy said.

"Zach and I talked to thirty-seven people of all kinds of nationalities. No one seemed worried about anything." I said, placing my hands on my knees.

"Same here." Tina said. "No one seemed worried about all the possible security threats. They just seemed really excited."

"Well, Macy and I bumped into someone who didn't quite fit that happy athlete description." Bex said. "He could be one of the circle's inside operatives." we all nodded.

"Anybody think we should get Zach in here as well?" I asked. Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm." she smirked. "Go get him Cammie." she said. I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor and went to the door.

"Be back soon." I told them.

I walked down the hall and hopped into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. We were on the third and Zach's room was on the fifth. The door dinged and I walked out. Zach had told me his room was down the hall, take two lefts, and a right and he was number thirty. I walked down the hall, took a left, then another left. I started to turn to the right, but was suddenly stopped.

Someone had grabbed my waist. I tried to struggle against their hold, but it was too tight. I elbowed my attacked in the face and ran down Zach's hall. I looked behind me and saw the first goon was in hot pursuit. I looked back forward and nearly ran into another man. This one was built like a wall.

"Oof." I said as I stopped myself three inches before the muscle man. I looked side to side and saw I was boxed in. But I was boxed in RIGHT IN FRONT OF ZACH'S DOOR. I knocked on the door loudly, then the man lunged.

* * *

_**Please Review! I LOVE hearing from you guys:) You're my inspiration so tell me what YOU want! I dare you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I tried to get this up as quick as I could for you guys! If there are any grammer/spelling mistakes PLEASE PLEASE tell me so I can fix them! Also thanks to my new friend XxCandygirlxX. She's my British information person! Also don't forget to take my Poll!**_

* * *

The man lunged.

I braced myself for the blow.

It never came.

I heard a sudden SWOOSH and was knocked lightly to the ground.

"Stay away from her you bloody creeps!" someone yelled. I saw a quick flash of brown hair and muscle, then saw the two attackers on the ground, knocked out.

"Who?" I asked in total surprise.

"Who's out here..." Zach said as he opened the door (finally!). "Cammie? What the heck happened out here?" He looked around the hall then quickly closed the door and stepped into the hall. "Who's that?" he asked. My savior had his back turned to us. He straightened up and turned around.

"Hello. I'm William. But most people call me Will." Will said. He had a pretty British accent. Zach's mouth gapped open. So did mine. Will looked EXACTLY like Zach, except he had blue eyes instead of green.

"But, you," I stuttered. "Zach?" I said.

"Don't ask me. I'm an only child." he replied, still in a daze.

"Wow." Will said when he laid eyes on Zach. "We could be twins!" he laughed a high, joyful laugh. "Well, except for the eyes. I have my mum's eyes." Will shifted his weight.

Zach and I were still staring. I was the first to recover myself.

"So, um. What are you doing here?" I asked Will. He leaned in close.

"I'm with MI6. It's a new training op." he whispered.

"Oh, that explains a lot." I said.

"You you guys are?" he asked. "I don't think those goons would just attack any ordinary girl." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ordinary. Hmm." I said.

Being part of the Gallagher Girl academy means we get underestimated. A lot. But, we welcome it. We welcome it because when the person who calls us ordinary becomes off guard, we can kick his butt. Gallagher style.

"Oh, sorry." he quickly said. "You can't be ordinary. You're an Olympic Athlete!" Really? Wow. This guy was gullible.

"You don't mind, right?" I whispered to Zach. He his head and stepped back.

"What doesn't he mind?" Will squeaked. I grabbed his hand and flipped him.

"Oww." he groaned as he lay sprawled on his back on the floor. Acknowledge meant flooded his face. "Wait!" he said, springing to his feet. "You're them! The Gallagher Girls!" he took one look at Zach and added quickly, "And boy. And boy." he nodded.

"They told you about us?" Zach questioned.

"Of course." Will replied. He quickly put his hand to his ear. "Alright. Be right there." he said into his comms. "Well, got to go. Catch up with you guys later?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about them." he said after I walked toward one of the fallen attackers. "I got it covered." he smiled. I shrugged and followed Zach down the hall toward the elevator.

()()()

**PROS AND CONS OF TELLING YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES ABOUT THE ZACHARY GOODE BRITISH LOOK-A-LIKE**

**Pro:** Operative Goode is there, so you can show the similarities.

**Con:** Operative Goode is there, so you can't say how cute the "Look-a-like" is (well you could, but I don't want to be killed by a look)

**Pro:** Seeing Zach's face when he first saw the "Look-a-like" is priceless.

**Con: **Payback is not fun.

**Pro:** Tina stops pestering Me about Zach.

**Con: **All Tina (and all the other girls) talk about is the "Look-a-like".

()()()

Finally it was time to get ready to go to the opening ceremonies. I shooed Zach out of our room so we could change in peace. I had my white knee length skirt on. I had just pulled on my white shirt and was now buttoning my blue jacket thing. I tied the red, white, and blue scarf around my neck and put on my beret. I fingered the ends of my jacket.

"Hey Cam?" Bex called. She knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you ready?" she called though the door. I opened it.

"Yup." I said.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we're back in school?" Eva commented as we walked into the living room.

"A little." Macy said. "Let's go. Don't want to be late."

We ended up walking with the rest of the Americans. I got to meet Michal Phelps, Gabby Douglas and tons of other USA Athletes. We ended up having to wait outside the arena for hours as the ceremony started. We all watched outside on giant monitors for the Athletes. Then the Parade of Nations started.

Since we were United States of America, we were one of the last countries. So we were sitting around when I saw Will.

"Will?" I called.

"Oh hey!" he called back, this time with an American accent. He was dress in the exact same outfit as Zach. He was wearing a blue jacket, white pants and a beret. He walked over to us.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Is that him?" Ana asked in awe. I nodded.

"I thought you said he was British. And with MI6." Bex said.

"I am." he said switching back to his British accent.

"Oooh." Tina purred.

"I never got to know your name." he looked into my eyes. I felt Zach tense up next to me. I put a hand on his arm, reasuring him.

"Cameron. But people call me Cammie. This is Eva, Ana, and Tina." Will walked over to each of them and said their name and kissed their hand.

"Very nice to meet you." he told them. The three of them blushed vibrently and giggled.

"That's Bex." I gestered to Bex. Again, Will kissed her hand lightly and said how nice it was to meet a fellow Brit.

"And Macy."

"Nice to meet you." he said, kissing her hand. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my hand. "And you." he winked. Zach tensed furiously.

"You're Zach. Don't take it personally, but I'm not going to kiss your hand." All the girl's laughed. Zach just grunted.

"All United States of America Athletes please report to the doors." someone called.

"Time to go." I told the girls. But Will was already gone. So it was just me, my classmates, my best friends, and my boyfriend as we entered the Olympic statium with all six hundred USA Athletes.

* * *

_**So what do you think of William (or Will) ? Hehe :D You'll ever see it coming! Don't forget, I DARE YOU TO REVIEW! :D :D in a nice way! Take my poll too! It's for my Pen name. Thanks guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SOOOO SORRY! For not updating sooner! I'm a horrible person! I was sick though. But I finally finished it. Make sure if I EVER go this long without updating to yell at me in PMs. I give you FULL permission! Make sure to take the poll on my profile! Please? I'm begging:) Here it is!**_

* * *

"Wow." was all I could say when I entered the Olympic Stadium. There were thousands of people cheering as we entered the Stadium. The roar was defining.

"Do you think Lizzie is watching this back home?" Bex shouted.

"I sure hope so!" Macy replied. Both my roommates had beaming smiles. I looked over at Zach. He wasn't wearing the same smile as everyone else.

"Looks like you're not being very pavement artisty." I whispered to Zach. Spy humor.

"Never let your guard down." Zach retorted.

"Always look at easy." I smoothly replied. I saw Zach smile a little. "C'mon!" I said giving him a little nudge. "You stick out like a sore thumb. Relax a little, this is a once and a life time chance." I threw my hands in the air and waved to the crowds.

"You know, by doing that you just make yourself a bigger target." Zach whispered. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my sisters. We all linked hands and held them in the air.

"This is so amazing!" Eva squealed.

"I know!" a yelled back.

Eventually we made our way around the stadium and into the holding spot. After the procession, it was pretty much waiting. I jumped as I heard a giant roar coming from the crowds. Great Britain had just been announced and they started processing in.

When the time finally came for the lighting of the Caldron, everyone was getting antsy. The lights dimmed and seven teens came running out into the Stadium. The whole stadium cheered. They began to run around the stadium.

As they got closer to our section, I began to see their faces. But the one that stuck out o me, was Will's.

"Look." I said to Bex. "It's Will."

"What?" she looked. "Why is he down there?" she asked. And as if on que, Will looked our way, and winked. Macy saw, and nudged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, isn't that,"

"Yes, Ana. It's Will." Zach said.

()()()

When it was finally time to leave to go back to the rooms, everyone was still excited. I ended up walking back with Eva, Ana and Tina. We were talking about the fireworks at the end and how we could recreate them with the chemicals found in Dr. Fibb's lab.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Zach," I stopped.

"Not Zach, Will." Will smiled. "So did you see me out there?

"Of course I did. Why were you out there?" I asked him. I looked behind me and saw Bex and Macey talking with Zach.

"MI6 wanted me down there." he shrugged. "Just in case."

"Oh." I nodded.

"Hey," he looked over to me. "If you want, I could give you, and your friends," he quickly added. "A tour of my section of MI6."

"Really?" I asked. "That would be so cool!" I stopped. "But we don't have a high enough clearance."

"It's okay." he whispered in my ear. Um, personal space! I was yelling in my head. "I know people." he winked. I looked back at Zach, Bex and Macey, they smiled at me. I looked back at Will, but he was gone.

"He's a lot like Zach." I muttered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Eva sighed. We had just gotten back to the hotel

"I'm with her." Bex said. "Let's go girls. See you tomorrow Zach." Bex practically dragged me and Macey into her room while Eva, Tina and Ana got in bed.

"Bex? What's wrong?" I yawned. I walked into my room and quickly pulled on my pj's.

"Didn't you see it!" she switched back to her natural accent easily. I came back in and Sat on the floor next to her bed.

"See what?" I asked. Macey went and sat on Bex's bed. She took off her blue jacket.

"Macey, did you,"

"Of course I saw it Bex." Macey replied smoothly.

"Guys!" I said. "What. Did. You . See?" I asked.

"Will and Zach." Bex said simply.

"What about them?" I asked. I had no idea where this was going. I didn't think anything was going on between Will and Zach.

"Will likes you." Macey said.

"What?!" I whispered.

"And Zach is TOTALLY jealous." Bex commented.

"No, no. That can't be right." I said.

"On the way back, we talked to Zach." Bex started slowly. "He said the he didn't trust Will."

"And?" I asked.

"We agree with him." Macy said. "He's too perfect. Trust me," she brushed a strand of hair away from her shining blue eyes. "I know there's no such thing as a perfect boy."

"He's fine." I said. "He even said he can get us in for a tour of where he works!" I thought about what I just said. "Wait." I said. "That sounded too perfect, didn't it." Bex and Macey nodded.

"Cam, I don't think Will is telling you everything." Bex said slowly.

"Really Cam, listen to Bex." Macey said.

"Guys, I'm sure he's fine." I said again. "But if it makes you feel better, we can do some check and stuff. We can do a second mission. It can be a mission inside a mission." I said. Bex and Macey still didn't want to agree with me.

"Alright Cam." Bex said.

"Good." I felt myself smile. "I trust him." I said. And I really did, I think.

"What's wrong Bex?" Macey asked. I looked over to Bex and saw she had a shocked look on her face.

"I just realized something." she said slowly. "If there was an operative training program going on in MI6, mum and dad would have put me into it."

"So what you're saying is.." I said.

Bex looked me and Macey straight in the eyes.

"MI6 doesn't have a young operative training department."

* * *

_**IF you found any mistakes, PLEASE let me know so I can become a better writer. I also need a Beta Reader for this! IF you want to be my Beta reader, send me a message. The rewards of being my Beta reader are being able to see my stories FIRST! Have a good week :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Goodmorning people! I'm in the mood for waffles O_o But Enjoy! And Vote in my poll! Please?**_

* * *

"Wake up Cam!" Bex said. I was the last one still in bed.

"No..." I groaned, pulling the covers back over my head. The warmth of my bed invited me deeper into the folds of the sheets.

"Cam. If you don't get up.." I'm not going to record that last part. Let's just say it was in Farsi and I don't want to repeat it. (My mom might read this some day!)

"Fine, fine." I said groggily getting up.

"Hey Cam!" Macey yelled through the doorway. She, and all my other sisters, were already dress and read to begin the day. "There are only a couple hundred waffles left! The Swimmers are going to get all of them before you do!"

I sprang out of bed and into the hall. "I'm up!"

"Um, Cammie?" Ana whispered.

"What?" I asked. Tina coughed and Eva had a hand to her mouth to stop the giggling. But it didn't help. She still giggled.

"Cam, pants." Macey said slowly I looked down and saw I was still in my short gym pants that I had slept in the night before.

"Oh, yeah." I could feel myself blushing. So after putting on some real clothes, we left for the day.

So the first event for us was on Friday. Eva and Tina would be up first in the team Archery event. Abby had picked them because they were the most successful in the sport. They got the highest scores when we covered Archery.

So since we had a little while before then, all seven of us decided to take a tour of London. We even had our own personal tour guide, Bex.

**A List of Things to See and Do While in London on a Secret Mission**

(A list by Bex Baxter, and Cammie Morgan)

Sleep in. Which is hard to do when the rest of your classmates (and boy friend) are itching to see a country they've never seen.

Tower Bridge and Tower of London. (kind of scary since that's the exact place almost a year ago you got almost kidnapped by your teacher)

London Eye and Big Ben. (Personally, I would have chosen some dark alleyway with hidden passages, but whatever floats their boat!)

Platform 93/4 (Duh, who isn't a Harry Potter fan?!)

Some old Castles with really cool hidden passages (Why not?)

()()()

So those were some of the things we did those first two days. Our last tourist destination before Friday was Hampton Court. Zach and I had left our classmates, my sisters, back in the court yard. The two of us walked down the long gravel walk ways between the Hershey Kiss trees together. Side by side.

"So this is what it's like to live in a castle." I sighed. I looked up at the sky and saw the blue. London's weather was being abnormally nice this week.

"I guess." was all Zach said.

"Zach?" he grunted. "Is everything okay?" I asked. I gazed over to him. Zach was shuffling his feet, kicking up the stones. Several other tourists pased us "I mean, you haven't been yourself since," I whispered, then stoped. A question formed in my mind. It danced on my tough, begging to let it free.

"Are you jealous?" I finally asked him. The question was out. There was no way of shoving it back into my mouth and deeper into my mind. The question caused him to look up.

"Am I what? Gallagher Girl." I asked. His green eyes stared at me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked again, a little more loudly, a little more strongly.

"Of what?" we continued walking.

"Will."

"Why," he stuttered. "Why would you think such a thing?" he mumbled.

"I see the way you act around him." I replied simply, kicking at the gravel.

"Well," he started off, then sighed."I guess I am. I don't know." he moved his hand through his hair. I love it when he does that.

"Well then,"

"Yes!" he said loudly. A few tourists looked at us, the hurried on. He stopped me, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked into my soul with his gorgeous green eyes. "Yes." he said more softly. His hands slowly made it down my arms, toward my hands."I'm afraid you're falling for him. I'm afraid you'll fall in love with him, like you did with me, sophomore year."

"I wouldn't say fall," I started.

"Still." Zach looked down at his feet again.

"There're is no reason to be jealous Zach." he looked back into my eyes. At that moment, I had wanted to kiss him more than anything in the whole world. As usual, when it came to Zachary Goode, my emotions and desires usually won.

So I kissed him. In Hampton Court. In London. In Great Britain.

His hands slid down my arms and clung on to my hands. I broke away and place my head against his head and looked into his green eyes. I could feel him breathing.

"Plus," I smiled a mischievous smile. "I'm a green eyed gal anyways."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

Together we walked back to the palace, back to our friends (who happened to be casually looking the other way), hand in hand. Nothing could, and nothing would, ever separate us.

And then, who did we see, but the one and only Will.

* * *

_**You guys wanted fluff. That is some major fluff-age. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! Thanks to my new BETA Reader! Cam! Today was absolutly crazy! We had a lock down for a false alarm thing. Everything is okay tho:) The two names that are winning are Graciela and Amelia!**_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Will said, waving at us from a far.

_Oh no._ I thought. Will jogged up to us and I put on the best spy face I could as that moment.

"Hey," I said slowly. "Will."

"Hey," he said back in the same manner I did. "Cammie." Man did I love his accent! It was so cute! _Wait, wait._ I caught myself. I still felt Zach's hand grabbing mine. He was like my anchor, without him I would flow down the river of William's cute accent.

"What are you doing here?" Bex asked him harshly. He backed up.

"Woah, woah. No need to get snappy." he said to Bex. "I only wanted to come hang out with you girls." He looked at Zach. "And Zach." he finished.

"Well what should we do?" Tina asked. She walked up to Will and casually slipped her arm though his. She smiled at him. And he smiled back. Yes, actual Smile-age. Will looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Then he gestured for me to take his other arm.

"No thanks." I said. I looped my arm through Zach's and looked up at him. He smiled slightly. Will shrugged.

We all began to walk down the street back into the heart of London.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Will asked. I really wasn't in the mood to eat right then. To many questions were swirling around in my mind, but my stomach was saying "Feed me! Feed me NOW! NOM NOM NOM!"

"What do you want to eat stomach?" I mentally asked.

"Waffles! No, peanut M&M's!" it replied. **(Sorry if it sounded weird. I was just thinking about how much she liked Waffles and then saw a fruit gushers commercial:D )**

"That does sound good." I said.

"What sounds good Cam?" Macey asked.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious to the fact that I had just said replied to my stomach out loud.

"You said something sounds good." Zach informed me.

"Oh, I was. Um." everyone was looking at me.

"How about pizza?" Eva suggested. We all agreed and headed toward the closest Pizza shop. We found a table for eight and sat down.

"I'm going to go wash my hands." I told the group. Tina, Macey and Bex followed me to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when they came in.

"You guys know, I'm pretty sure you don't have to always be with me now that everything is over." I told them.

"Yeah. We understand. But I'm just here to wash my hands." Macey nonchalantly said.

"I'm here for the first reason." Bex said firmly as she stood, arms crossed my the door.

"Hey Cam. Macey, Bex." Tina greeted us as she entered the bathroom. She began to wash her hands. "Isn't Will amazing?"

"Yeah, sure he is Tina." I said softly.

"What was that Cam? Are YOU jealous?" Tina gasped.

"No! What are you-"

"Oh come on! You have Zach, which you called dibs on since sophomore year, and now I have my own Zach. Well, except he's not Zach, he's Will. Anyways, I call dibs."

"Tina, I'm pretty sure no one else is even thinking about taking your dibs." Bex said. "Not even Cammie."

"Good." she dried her hands and went back to the table.

I ended up being squished between Zach and Will. Just. My. Luck.

"So what do you think of London?" Will asked. He took a sip of his water.

"Oh, it's," Macey tired to think of the right word. "Wonderful." she finally said. It hadn't rained (Yet) and it wasn't two cold (again, yet). So I guess it was alright. We continued to talk about random stuff.

My hands were placed in my lap. A warm hand grabbed my left hand. It sent tingles and chills down my spine. The hand played with my fingers for a while. I smiled a little. But when I looked over at Zach, both of his elbows were placed firmly on the table (another sign that Blackthorne does not have a Mrs. Dabney.) I slowly turned my head and saw Will smiling. At me.

I pulled my hand back in discussed. Will gave me a smirk. He leaned over to me and whispered, "Don't pretend you didn't like it."

I stood up and put some money on the table.

"Girls, I think it's time to go." I said aloud. Bex and Macey looked at me strange. Eva and Ana shrugged and placed their money on the table and got up.

After we had all paid, I told them I would catch up with them in a moment. Zach looked worried. I kissed him on the cheek to reassure him.

"Don't worry. I won't be long." I whispered.

"Just," he looked over my shoulder at Will, who was standing innocently behind me. "Be careful. I don't trust him." He turned and caught up with everyone else.

Once they were out of earshot, I turned on Will.

"What the heck were you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Why are you with him?" he breathed. "I could be so, so much better for you! I can give you everything he has, and more." he smiled a sly smile. Just then, he didn't look like a hot double of Zach. He looked like a gross, revolting cheep-o copy.

"Just leave me alone. Or I will permanently harm you." I growled.

"Ooooh. Not a death threat." He said smoothly. I hated him. "You see, I would have been totally convinced if that was a real DEATH threat." he put an emphasis on the word death. I scoffed.

"Goodbye William." I said trying to make my way pasted him.

"I love the way you say my name." he said. He winced for a split second. Then stepped out of the way. "Sorry. I guess you can go." _There is was again!_ I thought as I walked away from him. The snobness of him was gone. The Will I met before the ceremonies was there for a brief second.

I caught up with everyone else.

"What was that about?" Bex asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told them.

* * *

_**Please make sure to review! GO GIANTS! (They play tonight for their first game of the season:D ) Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So this was a fun chapter to write:) I wanted to thank my WONDERFUL beta reader, Cammie Cassia Chase. She's awesome:) Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"He did WHAT?!" Bex screamed. We were back in our rooms. Eva, Tina and Ana were

hanging out in their rooms, probably talking about "Wonderful Will". Gag. Bex paced back and forth in Macey's room. She yelled questions, but that wasn't the off part. She was switching languages.

"Bex. I told you." I said.

"I know! But he's a BEEP BEEP BEEPING BEEPER BEEP!" Bex yelled. She paced her way into the bathroom.

"Cam, we told you he was no good from the start." Macey said. She was sitting on her bed, filing her nails.

"He's a blob! A big, bloody BLOB!" Bex yelled from the bathroom. Oh Bex. I shook my head.

"Now what, Macey?" I asked desperately. "Should I tell Zach?" Macey opened her mouth the answer, but I cut her off. "No, he'd probably go and murder him."

"Once Zach's done murdering him," Bex said. She came out of the bathroom with a curling iron. "I'm gonna murder him. And then," she raised the iron. "I'll murder him again!"

"Okay Bex." I said getting up and taking the iron away. "We get the point that you want to kill Will." I said "With a _curling iron_." I added. I placed the iron back on the counter in the bathroom.

"Well what else are we going to do?" Bex asked. She went over and preformed a hand stand against the wall. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"I don't know about you Cam, but I am not going to do that." Macey said. She looked at Bex.

"Whatever calms her down." I whispered to Macey.

"Heard that." Bex said.

"I think we just need to stay away from Will. We should just focus on the mission at hand: keeping all the athletes safe."

"You're right." I said.

()()()

**How to Avoid a Freakishly Hot, Creepy, Twin of Your Boyfriend.**

A list my Cameron Morgan.

1. Try not to go out of your dorm room.

2. When you get so bored of number one, you go outside with a fake mustache, glasses, and a fake nose.

3. When you are teen spies in training, don't follow number two, but do follow number four.

4. Utilize your former training to get the exact results you want, which just happens to be going unnoticed.

5. When the boy mentioned uses _his_ "spy" training to find you, resort back to number one.

()()()

So as the list mentions, Will found us. He didn't just find us once, but four times. He found us in the lobby, by the fountain, in a ladies underwear department store (Don't ask.) and then in a small coffee shop.

"Geeze!" I said. Bex, Macey and I were enjoying some wonderful English tea and scones when Will showed up. "Hide me!" I said going for the hiding spot under the table.

"Cam!" he yelled from across the room. I sat back up and gave a small wave and a sheepish smile.

"Hey Will." Macey said. There wasn't a hint of knowing or spitefulness in her voice. Macey McHenry is a wonderful actress.

"Hello. How are you fine ladies this afternoon." he asked.

"Fine. We're just fine." Bex answered for us. She had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Are Eva and Ana excited for their rounds tomorrow?" he said. But we caught the mistake. It was Eva and Tina. Will winced a little and rubbed his ear. "I mean, Tina. Eva and Tina. I get them all confused." he covered. But it was too late. We heard it and there was no going back.

"Don't you think it's a little _toasty_ in here guys?" I said using the codeword.

"Yeah, I think it is." Macey replied. "We should be getting back anyways." They stood up.

"Oh, well maybe I could escort you ba-"

"No. I'm pretty sure we'll manage." Bex said dropping some coins on the table. "C'mon Cam." she said. We left Will in the shop.

"He had a comms unit on." I told them.

"I know. I saw." Bex said. "But it's not an MI6 issued comms. They use MC36s. That one was an R2J." We walked at a steady pace toward the rooms.

"I wish Liz were here. She could hack into the comms frequency and find out what's going on." I said.

"We can always call her." Macey said. She pulled out her bedazzled cell phone.

We ran back to our rooms and called Liz.

"Hello? Cammie? Is that you?" Liz's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, it's us, Liz. Listen, can you do some long range hacking?" Bex asked.

"It might be a little difficult." she started. "But I'll see what I can do." We heard Liz furiously typing as Bex told her the situation.

"Alright. I should be all set. You should get a recording every hour, on the hour. I can't do more than that."

"Lizzy! That's perfect!" Bex said. We each said our goodbyes and waited for an hour.

My room had become our little HQ. We had our laptops set up. There was a printer in the corner of the room. We had set up a cork board on one wall that had pictures, charts, and graphs. It looked like a mini version of the HQ we used sophomore year when boys invaded our school. But this time, the stakes could be a lot higher.

"Guys! Something's printing!" Bex yelled from the other room. Right now it was getting around nine o'clock at night and the other girls were asleep. Macey and I ran into the HQ room.

"What does it say?" Macey asked.

* * *

Going into the coffee shop now.

Roger that. Remember your objectives.

*background noise*

Cam!

*background noise*

Hello. How are you fine ladies this afternoon.

*background noise*

Are Eva and Ana excited for their rounds tomorrow?

Tina! The girls are Eva and TINA!

I mean, Tina. Eva and Tina. I get them all confused.

*background noise*

Oh, well maybe I could escort you ba-

They're gone.

You idiot. You almost blew it!

Sorry ma'am.

Yes, you should be sorry. But the plan is still in action. You carry out the mission, and you could be joining the ranks of the Circle.

Thank you Ma'am.

Oh honey. I am your mother first and foremost.

Yes mother.

Good Boy. Now go on and fulfill your destiny.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, sorry for not updating. This past week has been crazy (It was my Birthday after all ;) But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Silence.

The pounding noise of silence filled my ear drums.

No one moved.

No one spoke a word.

"We have to tell Abby." Bex finally said.

"No." I said, still thinking about what I had just read. My mind, trying to process what this meant.

"But Cam," Macey started.

"No, Mace. If Abby finds out, then she'll pull us out faster than Liz can solve a quadratic function in her sleep." (which would be really fast because, let's face it. Liz, is _Liz_)

"True." Bex said. She sat on the bed. "I just can't believe he was,"

"Is" I reminded her.

"Is. I can't believe he's working for _her_." she said.

"I know." I said joining her on the bed. "I didn't expect it either. But whatever they're planning, we're going to figure it out."

"Totally." Macey said.

()()()

Another bull's-eye to end the match.

Tina and Eva had had a perfect match. But their opponents, China, had won the Quarter Finals Match by five points.

"Eyeball." I heard Bex in my ear. She had a visual on the entire stadium.

"I have backup." Macey whispered. So I was the reserve. We scanned the entire crowd looking for anyone we recognized(aka: Will).

"Reserve." I heard someone say through my comms unit. I looked behind me and say Zach, standing there.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Spy." he said using his codename. I nodded with a smile. It really was him. "So how's everything going?" he asked.

"Oh, just peachy." I replied with a smile. "They lost."

"I saw." Zach said. "Any sign of anything?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well that's a good thing. You haven't even seen Will?"

"No." I said. _Thankfully_. I scanned the crowd. We stood in silence there for a while. We watched the competitors shake hands and then exit the stadium. It was a crushing defeat, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"Time to go home." Bex said. Zach and I headed toward the rendezvous point. We squeezed and weaved through the crowd. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked back.

No one was there.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked when he saw me look back.

"I thought someone was tapping my shoulder." I said to him. Zach quickly looked around the crowd. I followed his gaze and saw a brown haired head, going against the crowd. "Zach!" I yelled as he followed the head. "Zach!" I got swept up in the crowd and couldn't follow him.

"Cam!" I heard Bex say. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the arena.

"Where's Zach?" Macey asked once we were out and away from the crowd.

"I told him I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. He turned around, and I'm guessing, he saw Will. Then he went after him and I couldn't catch up." I said.

_We will, We will, Rock you!_

_ We will, We will, Rock you!_

We looked over at Bex who was rummaging through her bag.

"Sorry." she said. It was a totally serious moment and then we hear Bex's phone going off. "I set it up so that whenever we get feed from the comms, it would be sent to my phone in a text." She finally pulled the phone out. "I just really wish they would come sooner. An hour after they were said? That makes no sense." she went on.

"Bex, just read it." I said.

"Oh, right." she said. We sat down on a bench under a tree. "Going into the arena now; Good, make sure they don't see you. I think they might now more then we think; Roger;" she scrolled down on her iPhone. "There's a break. Probably means no one was talking. Anyways," she began again. "I see them; Good. Observe and report; She's with Zachary; I didn't expect anything different from him. When the match is over, try to get her alone; Okay." She looked up.

"Is that it?" Macey asked. Bex nodded.

"Well then," I sighed. "So it's official."

"The hot Zach double has gone to the dark side." Macey said simply. She crossed her long legs and leaned back.

"Should we wait for Zach to get back?" Bex asked. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set.

"No." I said finally. "We should go back. I'm sure Zach will be fine." Did I just say that? Wow. I think that was the first time I made a good decision when it came to Zach. I knew he would want me to go back to the rooms and stay safe.

"Okay." Bex said. She called a taxi and we head for home (well, our temporary rooms.)

()()()

Waiting.

Waiting.

Intense Waiting.

The clock in our common room ticked.

There was a knock on the door. I sprung from my seat on the couch in my polka-dotted PJ's. I didn't even bother to peek through the peep hole before opening the door.

Zach was there. He was there with a black eye.

"Oh my gosh!" I said.

"What did you do?" Bex said. My roommates crowded around the door. Zach pushed past us and went to the freezer, where he pulled out an ice pack. He walked over to the couch, fell into it, and put the pack on his swelling eye.

"Zach!" I said. "What happened? Did you find Will? Did he do that to you?" Zach sighed.

"I'm fine, Gallagher Girl." he said. But I didn't believe it. "Do you really want to know?" he sighed. He sounded tired.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Now could you please review and tell me how I'm doing? Thanks:)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry this took so late guys! But I made it extra long for you! I also want to thank my AMAZING editor (wow, I sound like a real writer! Yay!) Cam! You are amazing! She's the person who reads through my rough cuts and helps me shape it to make a beautiful pot! (Can you tell I had Ceramics today?!) Well Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

So I was told to write my own version of what went on during our mission. I'm told that this is going to be put into Cammie's report. So here goes:

There was a constant sound of arrows whizzing, hitting targets, and the crowd cheering. But I wasn't focused on that. Okay, well my subconsious was. Joe always told me to notice things.

But back to the mission.

"Eyeball." Bex said through the comms unit. I saw her coasting silently through the crowd. If I was a normal teenage boy, not a spy guy, then I wouldn't have noticed anything her. Well, I would have _noticed_ her but not noticed her.

"I have backup." I heard Macey say. She was following closely behind Bex, but not close enough for me to see both of them at one time.

"Reserve." I immediately said. From my vantage point I could see the whole stadium. Bex, followed by Macey, a guy fixing his wig, a lady constantly applying makeup. But as I leapt from my vantage point, the only person I was really concentrating on had blonde hair and had a habit of blending in.

"Zach?" she asked as I walked silently up behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know I was there. Okay, so I admit maybe Cameron Morgan did have some skills.

"Spy." I said using my code name. She turned around and smiled at me. Her hair when she spun looked like it came from a movie scene. "So how's everything going?" I asked, barely able to recover in time.

"Oh, just peachy." she said, a little too sarcastically. "They lost."

"I saw." I countered. "Any sign of anything." and by that, I meant a list of things. Will, my mom, Bruno (the guy she was with the other day) and guys dressed up as hot dogs (those were the one things that tended to creep me out a little).

"No. Nothing."

"Well that's a good thing. You haven't even seen Will?" the words rolled off my tongue with utter disgust for that guy.

"No." she said. And thank goodness for that.

I looked out over the crowd as we stood there in silence for a while. Cammie and I watched the ending scenes of the round.

"Time to go home." Bex said through our comms. I looked at Cammie and we headed for the rendezvous point. She lead me through the crowd. We were nearing the edge of the stadium when she stopped and looked behind her. The crowd flowed past us. I looked back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought someone was tapping my shoulder." she said. I scanned the crowd for myself. I checked it over and over until I saw a brown haired head walking against the current of people. I immediatly followed in his wake. Faintly behind me I could hear Cammie calling my name. But I kept pushing through.

I followed the guy all the way out the other side of the stadium and into an alleyway. The street lamp dimly lit the brick alleyway. A shadowy figure stood at the start of the alleyway.

"Hey." I said. The dark figure didn't move. "Hey!" I tried again louder. The person turned as to look over his shoulder. "Yeah!" I yelled. "I'm talking to you!" He turned fully around. "Who are you?!" I yelled, advancing upon the man out of rage.

I grabbed his arm and began the motions that come with flipping people. But at the last moment, he shifted his weight and twisted my arm behind my back. I stepped on his foot, causing him to bend over. I twisted out of his grasp and sent a foot flying to his gut. He dodged and replied with a swift jab to my shoulder. I grasped my shoulder in pain. Then he sent a sucker-punch into my eye.

"Enough!" a feminine voice cried. Someone came to my side as I wiped away some stray blood from my face. The woman touched me and immediatly I knew the touch. It was the first touch I knew.

A mother's loving touch.

"I will not have you two fighting like this!" she said. The second figure still stood in the shadows. "Get out of here!" she waved away the other figure. He turned and ran off. And with him, my chance to find the inside agent.

"Zachary, baby." my mother crooned.

"Catherine." I said standing straight up.

"Are you okay, sweety?" she asked, brushing a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I recoiled.

"Fine." I said sternly.

"Good." she smiled. "Now, if you're done playing with those petty girls, we can"

"Don't call them that." I said. My voice dripping with venom. "You don't know how good, how powerful, how-"

"Pretty?" she tried. My mom scoffed and then laughed a genuine laugh. "Oh Zachy, Zachy, Zachy." she shook her head. "When will you ever learn?" she looked into my eyes. "I am your mother. They," she paused. "Well, let's just say soon, they'll rust. Then fall away!" another laugh.

"Stop!" I cried. "You're wrong!" I held my shoulder and ran off.

"They will _all_ fall away." she called after me.

I ran as quickly as I could. I didn't stop for anything. I was almost run over by a car twice and I tripped over a curb three times. I ran for hours, it seemed. I got lost, then I found myself, then got lost again. Eventually I ended up back in the village. I slowed down, out of breath, and walked the rest of the way to the apartment.

I got a few stares from the other athletes, but other than that, it was pretty quiet. Until I got to the elevator.

"Zach? Zach!" It was Will. Oh how I loathed him SO much! Boy did I want to punch him in the stomach till he was a mural of blacks and blues! I forced myself to have an emotionless face as I turned around.

"Yeah Will." I said. I think when it came to Jimmy or Will, I'd take Jimmy.

"Woah, dude! What were you doing?" He said.

"Just got had a little trouble with a door." The lie was smooth and easy.

"Well, I bet Cammie will be _all_ over that." he winked. "Tell me," he said throwing his arm around my shoulder as we walked. "What's up with you and Cammie?" I looked at him. "I mean, if you aren't going to make a move, I _will_."

In one quick motion, I quickly pinned him to the wall with my good arm under his chin.

"Listen up, and listen good." I whispered in his ear. "You better stay well away from Cammie." I threatened. Will nodded.

"Alright, alright." I let him go. "See you around then." he said before turning the corner and leaving me to calm down. If I was a cartoon character, I'm pretty sure I'd have fumes coming out from my ears. I knocked on Cammie's door and forced myself to calm down. She immediatly opened the door and stood there. I didn't know if she wanted to hug me or rush me to the nearest emergency room.

"Oh my gosh!" she said.

"What did you do?" Bex asked as she and Macey came over crowding the door. I pushed past them with my good shoulder and headed for the kitchen. I opened their freezer and pulled out an icepack. Then I went to the couch and sat down in it. I put the icepack up to my eye.

"Zach!" Cammie yelled. "What happened? Did you find Will? Did he do that to you?" I sighed.

"I'm fine, Gallagher Girl." I said. But I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Do you really want to know?" he said. In my mind, all I wanted to do was go and sleep for hours.

"Yes!" All three of them said at once.

"Okay, okay." And I told them. I told them everything.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Now I hope you can find a couple seconds to send me a review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Terribly sorry for not posting sooner! You may commence the yelling :/ This was hard to write because I had a really bad writer's block! Tell me how it is...**

* * *

I stared at Zach for a moment. His mom was here. We already knew that for a fact. And we knew that Will was working with The Circle. Could they be working together? The gears were clicking in my head, and I could see my best friends' wheels turning too.

"What?" Zach asked defensively. "What do you know that I don't?" He shifted in his seat a little. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. We don't know anything more." Bex's lie was so smooth, it sounded like pure silk. "We are just, I guess, surprised at your story."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I'm going to bed." Zach stormed out of the room without a second glance at me. The door slammed behind him.

"Well. That went well." Macy retorted. She crossed her legs.

"You guys were thinking it right?" I asked aloud. My friends nodded.

"We should tell Abby." Macy said.

"No." Bex and I replied.

"We have them. We can take them down." Bex said.

"I agree." I said. "But let's not talk about this now. I, for one, am exhausted." I got up and went to the bathroom.

"I think I should booby-trap the door." Bex said slowly. I heard her rummaging through her bag as I brushed my hair for bed.

"Okay. But no more exploding paint. Last time that happened you got it in my hair." I heard Macy demand. And for once that night, I laughed.

()()()

**A Brief Description of the Booby-traps that had taken Permanent Resident in my Room.**

**A list by Bex Baxter and Cameron Morgan.**

One, highly electric/ highly dangerous, door handle.

A Chinese spring-trap rug that coils around an intruder.

Three exploding light bulbs.

And a Liz-a-matic air-powered potato launcher (Liz said it was only to be used in a dire emergency).

()()()

So for the next five days me and my sisters and boyfriend (I don't think I should call him my brother.) hung out around London. We saw the sights, smelled the smells, and heard the sounds. It was fun. But we were girls on a mission.

Our mission: To stop Will, Zach's mom, and a 100 year old terrorist organization that has trained killers looking for me.

Sounds easy. Right?

No. Wrong.

In those five days we saw Will on and off again. Bex was pretty sure that he was tailing us in the open. Zach became a little more open to me again. It made me happy to know that he wasn't mad as much anymore.

"Are you still mad?" I asked him on the fifth day.

"Not as much as I was." He squeezed my hand as we walked through the park again.

"Good." I smiled. "Are you prepared for your event? It's in two days."

"A good operative is always prepared." He smirked.

"A good operative prepares beforehand by reviewing her/his cover and prepares for the physical and mental aspects of the mission." I quipped. He raised his eyebrow.

"Ask away."

"Hi. I'm Cecelia Eberhart. What's your name?"

"Jonathan Jenkins."

"Where are you from and what sport will you be competing in?"

"United States of America and Shooting." he replied smoothly. "And my favorite food is Chinese. I like the color blue. I'm from Nebraska and enjoy hunting with my family. I also have a beautiful girlfriend named Cecelia."

"Hey! That last part wasn't part of your cover!" I giggled. Zach grabbed my waist and twirled me around.

"And my girlfriend can kick some serious butt if she wants to!" Zach smiled widely. I laughed.

"And if you don't put me down I might kick yours!" Zach put me down.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out until I had to go help Macey get ready for her event.

"We have comms feed!" Bex yelled as I walked into my room after leaving Zach.

"What does it say?" Macey hopped off her bed.

Bex grabbed it and read aloud:

_Target spotted._

_Maintain safe distance._

_*background noise*_

_They are just walking around the park._

_Can you tell what they are saying?_

_No. I'm going in._

_*background noise*_

_They're just talking about mushy stuff. Gag me._

_Don't worry. You'll have your time with her._

_Ha. I'd rather take her on hand to hand than mouth to mouth. Blah._

_*background noise*_

_Their leaving. Should I pursue?_

_No. Abort. Beta team will take watch now._

_Alpha out._

They had seen us in the park! Someone was tailing me and Zach.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Bex egged.

"Bex! Not the time! Someone was tailing me and Zach in the park today." I huffed.

"Here, why don't we keep an eye out for tails tomorrow at my event?" Macey said. "I need beauty sleep if I'm going to win tomorrow." She shut off her lamp light.

"Fine. But this is so not over." I finished. We turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

**Please send me a review! And happy summer! OOOH! JUST SAW THIS! IT'S GALLAGHER GIRLS NUMBER 6! ?id=1024**

**-Amelia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there! I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

The smell hit me like a punch to the face. Horses and their manure. I scrunched my nose. I hadn't smelled that smell in over a week and it comes back hard.

At the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, we are trained in many different arts. Just one of them happens to be equestrian. During my freshman year everyone was required to take our third course in riding. But I can say, it was not my favorite class.

On the first day I had mounted my horse. She was a Pinto and fairly new to Gallagher. I mounted exactly how I was taught in Riding Basics, a class I had taken in 8th grade. Then I walked her around the corral, then switched to a trot.

She must have gotten spooked because she suddenly became crazy. She took off at a run, bumping me along on her back. All the other girls were screaming and their horses were moving nervously.

My horse ran past a bale of hay and I jumped off onto the bale. The instructor calmed the horse and then sent me to the hospital wing to get checked for any injuries. Ever since then I haven't sat on another horse. They kind of scared me.

Yet here I was, conquering my fears like a Gallagher Girl, in the Olympic Stables. Horses and riders were stationed everywhere. I was on my way to meet Macey in her stall before her competition.

I turned into stall number 7 and found Macey brushing her American Quarter Horse. It had a beautiful shiny brown coat. It's mane and tail were braided quite tight. Macey turned around and smiled.

She was fully dressed in riding attire. She had on white pants and black riding boots that came up right under her knee. She also had on a tight fitted black riding jacket with a button down front. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back under her black riding helmet. The strap was unclasped. Her blue eyes were shining.

"I brought you your new comms." We had just recently changed to a new comms set so we couldn't be hacked.

"Cool. Thanks." She put down the brush and took the comms and placed it in her ear.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yup. I was born to do this." She joked. But she really was.

I had seen Macey on a horse at school before. They acted as if they were one person, or horse. They had the same brain, limbs. Same heart. She was able to guide the animal around the grounds with a simple squeeze of her legs or flick of her wrist.

"Yeah. You're going to rock it." I gave her a confident smile. "Well, I better go join Zach." I said.

"Yeah. You should. I'm surprised he even let you walk down here by yourself." Macey joked. "But then again he didn't." I nodded and we both peered out the window of the stall and saw Zach, on the top branch of the tallest tree.

"Boys." I sighed. Macey laughed and I smiled. I patted her on the back and then left to go meet Zach. "See ya, Jane." I used her cover name.

I was walking outside of the stables when Zach fell from the tree.

"Nice landing." I smirked, seeing him sprawled out on a bush.

"No. I didn't fall. I was just merely testing the human's possibility for controlled flight." He quipped.

"Oh. Of course you were." I said sarcastically. I hooked my arm through his and we strolled along toward the stadium seating. We chose the top left hand corner of the stadium. It was a good view and well protected.

As soon as we sat down the announcer asked if everyone would be seated and that the event was starting. The announcer then announced all of the competitors as they rode proudly into the stadium. Polite applause filled the stands. We saw Macey riding in and waving. A smile on her face.

Macey was number 7 so she had a little while to wait before her competing time. We saw two competitors from Australia, one from France, one from England, another from China and a young girl from Germany.

The competition was fierce. The competitors from Australia, France, and China were ten points from perfect. The young woman from England had scored a near perfect and the crowd had gone wild. The young girl from Germany had jumped over one of the obstacles and her foot slipped from the stirrup. She crashed to the ground and was taken to the hospital with a broken arm.

"Bummer she fell off." I heard Zach mutter.

"Yeah. It really is." I snuggled up to Zach a little more. Macey entered the arena. "Go Jane!" I shouted.

"Knock 'em dead!" Zach yelled. We looked at each other and laughed. We both knew that she really could.

The buzzer beeped and Macey began. She steered her horse effortlessly through the obstacles. The big jump was coming up. She urged her horse faster. Her braid bounced behind her. The horse jumped and cleared the pole. The crowd cheered.

Macey brought the horse around slowly. She waved to the cheering crowd as the judges furiously scribbled on their scorecards before passing them down. The announcer got the card and cleared his throat. The crowd hushed.

"Ms. Jane Esplin has received a 105 out of 110." Everyone applauded. "A nearly perfect run. Congratulations Ms. Jane Esplin of the United States of America!" Macey smiled and exited the arena. We waited for the rest of the horses. Macey ended up being fourth. Just out of medal position. But we weren't here for a medal, we were here to protect the people.

Zach and I walked back to the stables to find Macey grooming her horse.

"Great job Mace!" I hugged her.

"Thanks Cam." She replied with a smile. We were the last people in the stables and it had gotten somewhat eerily quiet. The birds weren't even singing.

"We should probably be getting back." Zach said, looking around.

"See you later Lady." Macey said to her horse.

We walked down the long hallway past all of the now empty stables.

A sudden crack broke the silence. My head turned. I felt a sudden force that pushed me down onto a bale of hay. Macey was laying on the one next to me. Zach was nowhere to be seen. I peered up from where I was laying and saw two people running around the corner out of the stable.

One of them was wearing Zach's signature jacket.

"Cammie." I heard Macey's calm whisper behind me. "We have to get out of here. Zach will meet up with us later." She pulled at my sleeve. I stood up and followed her through the stables. We ended up in a stall with two horses.

"How do you feel about riding?" Macey asked with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

**Please tell me how I'm doing!**

**105 days till Gallagher Girls 6!**

**-Amelia:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do agree that last time was a little bit of a filler. But I'm slowly working my way up to the climax! And oh... will it be good ;) Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted to ride." Macey said. The two horses were already saddled. She walked up to one and took the reins.

"Macey, I don't ride." I said nervously.

"Cam. I know you took the classes. I know you can ride. So get on the horse." She forced the second set of rains into my hands. "Now." She mounted her horse gracefully and I followed suit, a little rusty.

"But what about Zach." I said as I squirmed in the saddle a bit.

"Cam. It' Zach. We just need to get out of here. We can go anywhere, just not here." She made the horse walk forward then turned to the left and out of the stables. I sighed and slowly urged my horse on.

We made it out of the stables alright, but as we were riding down the drive of the stables someone yelled at us.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He was wearing a dark leather jacket and was standing next to a white van.

"Don't stop!" I shouted to Macey. We moved faster.

"Hey! Come back here!" The man yelled. But we didn't. We didn't stop, in fact, till we got back to the Olympic Park. We got a few weird glances and looks but other than that, no one really paid any attention to us. It was getting close to sunset.

"Let's just leave the horses here." I said. We dismounted and tied them to the bike rack in front of our building. Then we went inside.

All the rest of our girls were in their personal rooms, sleeping.

"Do you think Zach is back?" I asked Macey as we entered our room. Bex came up and hugged me.

"Where were the two of you?!" she practically screamed.

"Bex! Shhh! The other girls are sleeping." Macey scolded.

"I don't care! Where were you?" Bex shook my shoulders.

"Someone came after us at stables after the competition." I said. "But we're fine. I'm fine." I added quickly.

"Next time I'm going with you. There is no way you will be talking me out of coming just so I can practice for my competition." she huffed.

"Fine. Fine." Macey said.

"I'm going to go check on Zach." I got cold glares from everyone. "Really! I'm just going to go see him. I'm not even going to leave the building!"

"Ten minutes." Bex and Macey said together.

I ran out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. It felt like hours till I heard the ding. I sprinted down the hallway and stopped at his door. I knocked.

The door opened automatically.

Zach and I were standing just inches apart. I held my breath and felt his warm breath grazing my face. His breath smelled of mint and he, himself, smelled as he always did. Zachary Goode always smelled of soap. But soap spelled the best on him.

My gaze drifted from his lips to his cute nose, his tan cheeks, his deep green eyes. But something was off. I crinkled my brow. Surrounding his eye was a dark bruise that was shades of purple and green. There were scrapes all over his forehead. He saw me noticing them and quickly brushed his hair over the scrapes.

"What happened?" I gasped, brushing away the hair and tenderly touching the scrapes.

"Nothing, Gallagher Girl. Nothing." he said.

"That doesn't look like nothing, Zach." I pouted. "You have the shooting round tomorrow! How are you going to compete looking like that?!"

"I'll figure something out Gallagher-"

"No." I shook my head. "No. Our room. Seven o'clock. Don't be late." I huffed. I saw Zach's shoulders loosen.

"It's hard to argue with that." he said.

"You know it is!" I said. I was fuming with anger. Suddenly, Zach pulled me in close and pressed his lips to mine. I found myself tracing his scratches. He broke away.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl." he said finally. He closed his door slowly and I walked back to our room.

"I wouldn't let bad habits start." Bex said. She was sitting on the bed. Macey was peacefully sleeping. "You're thirty-two seconds late." Bex tapped her watch.

"I know. I know." I said in a daze.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Zach." Bex's emotions completely changed.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. But he has all these scrapes and bruises." I said.

"What about his competition tomorrow?" Bex gasped.

"I really hope Macey can work her makeup magic on him and make him look normal." I sighed. "We have an early morning tomorrow. Better get some rest." I said as I crawled under the covers. I heard Bex do the same before I drifted to sleep.

The alarm clock woke us up half an hour before I told Zach to get here. Bex filled Macey in on the plan and she began to set up her extensive makeup kits. Zach knocked softly on the door shortly after, right on time.

"I got it." Bex said. She came back moments later with Zach. He had a hoodie on that covered his face. He lifted the hood and Macey gasped.

"What did you do?" she said, taking in the scrapes and bruises.

"Let's just start." Zach said. He sat down on the toilet lid in the bathroom and Macey went to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach came out looking just like his normal self. The red scrapes and bruises were gone. Macey had done a spectacular job covering all the marks up.

"I feel like pastel cake." Zach said. He went up to touch his forehead. Macey swatted his hand.

"Stop that! You'll smudge the makeup." Macey said crossly. "He complains like a little baby."

"You were pulling my eyebrows out!" Zach protested.

"Beauty hurts, honey. Get over it." Macey said.

"We should be getting down to your station, Zach" I said, grabbing his arm and steering him toward the door.

"We'll be around." Bex said. She winked.

I watched Zach that day at his competition. His event didn't take much physical strength. But it did take a lot of mental concentration and good sight. I knew he had perfect aim. But he knocked the bull's-eye very few times. We were here on a mission. We couldn't medal. But I didn't seem him smile. Not once.

He was doing something he was trained to do. They taught him, and so many others, to kill at Blackthorne. And there are just some skills one never forgets. Zach was, by far, the youngest contestant in his event. The rest were older men. The event wasn't a total loss for America. An American came in 3rd in the end.

After the event, I found Zach packing up his gun.

"It's a nice one, isn't it." Zach caught me staring at his gun.

"Have you ever?" I started.

"No. I haven't ever killed anyone with it. But I can't say the same for my mother." Zach said solemnly. He closed the case with a click and picked it up. "Better get this back to Abby. She's only letting me have it for the event time."

We stood up and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Now could you take 2 seconds and review? THANKS!**

**-Amelia (My penname!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Getting a little less filler (I hope!) and a little more rising action! Enjoy and Review pleeeeease!**

* * *

After a nice walk by myself that night, I went back to my room. Our time here was limited. I wanted to enjoy this as long as I could. My feet were muffled by the carpet as I walked up to my room.

As I turned the handle, I looked down. There was a small piece of paper on the floor in front of the door. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_How about a midnight stroll tomorrow night?_

_-Zach_

It was printed on Evapo-paper. I crumbled it up and popped it into my mouth, then went into my room. I had a midnight rendezvous with Zach. I couldn't help smiling.

"What's got you all happy?" Bex said as I entered the room.

"Oh, nothing." I tried to say causally. "What's going on?" I saw Macey and Bex huddled around the computers.

"Hey Cam." I heard Liz say from the computer.

"Liz! How are you?" I said. I pulled up a chair and sat next to my friends.

"Good. But we have more pressing matters to address." Liz said. I looked at the screen.

_It's been planted._

_Good. Get out of there now, before anyone sees._

_Roger._

_*background noise*_

_Operation Switch is in effect._

_The bait has been taken?_

_Affirmative._

_Come on home operative._

"What's mission switch?" Macey asked.

"I don't know. But we have to find out." Bex said. I heard Liz furiously typing on her keyboard.

"Cross referencing operation switch on all databases and boards." Liz said.

"Anything Lizzy?" Bex asked impatiently.

"No! Nothing!" Liz said. She threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Whatever it is, Will is bound to be a part of it. I'm sure of that. But keep looking Liz." I said, then went to consult the information we already knew.

**()()()**

**Things We Already Knew:**

**A list my Cameron Morgan, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Bex Baxter.**

There was a covert operation running without knowledge of the Olympics committee.

The operation was definitely being run by the Circle of Cavan.

The Circle had a new operative that is operative Goode's body double (well, except for the eyes.)

That operative is a little too fond of Gallagher Girls.

**Plans of Action:**

A: Confront the aforementioned operative and try to convince him what he is doing is wrong. Try to get information about future targets and current plans as well.

If plan A does not work:

B: The Kidnap and Question Method will always suffice. Lock the subject in a room with Rebecca Baxter for a few hours, then resort back to plan A.

**()()()**

"Why do I have to be bait again?" I asked. Macey and Bex we pushing me out of our apartment.

"Out of all of us, Will always comes back to you." Bex said.

"Wow. Déjà vu much?" I asked. It was just like the spring semester of our sophomore year. I was being sent to infiltrate a certain spy boy's world. And here I was, doing it all over again.

"Just go sit under one of those trees with your book and wait! Will is sure to show up." Macey said. She put a small butterfly hairclip in my hair. Liz had packed it in our bags before we left. She said it was a prototype camera and voice analyzer. She had invented it. And according to Macey, it was also a cute hairclip.

"Off you go!" Bex said. She pushed me out of the building's doors. I sighed and walked on. It was almost dinner time and I had forgotten to pack a snack. So I ended up sitting with a growling stomach.

It hadn't even been full five minutes before I heard, "Hey Cammie." Will came into view. He was carrying a bag of M&Ms.

"Oh, hey Will. How are you?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Good. You?" He popped a candy into his mouth.

"Everything's just great." he smiled. "Can I sit?" before I could reply he had taken a seat right next to me. "What'cha reading?"

"Just some homework for one of my classes." I lied smoothly.

"Cool. Do you want one?" Will asked. He offered the candy bag to me.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." My stomach made a couple of noises in protest.

There was an awkward silence.

"_Ask him Chameleon!"_ I heard Bex said through our comms.

"So, Will."

"Yes, Cammie?" He looked at me.

"Do you know anything about the Circle being here? We have Intel that they have a secret mission going on. And we have reason to suspect that you-"

"Might be working for them?" Will said with a sigh. "Now why would you think that about me, Cammie? What have I done wrong to cause you to suspect such an appalling thing about me?"

"I don't know. I just thought-"

"Well I don't know anything about that." he said. Immediately I felt a slight buzz on the top of my head. He sounded very convincing to me, but just then, I knew he was lying.

The three of us had set a code word for when I knew he was lying.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry Will. I guess I'm just a little stressed about the whole thing. Would you like to come up stairs and get some dinner? Bex made some English Muffin Pizzas."

"_On our way." _I heard Macey say.

"I guess." Will said. "But you're still not totally forgiven!" he smiled a cheesy smile. I was puking on the inside. But I played it sweet as he gave me a hand up.

"Then what do I have to do to be totally forgiven?" I batted my eye lashes and played the "Teenage Girl" card.

"Hmm. I'll think about it." he placed his arm around my back and rested it on my hip. On the inside I was now screaming and throwing a puke fit. But I held it in and just smiled on, knowing that it would be totally worth it when Zach came to beat him up.

When we finally got into our room, he finally released me.

"You should go wash up." I told him sweetly.

"Alright. But don't miss me too much." he smiled.

"Oh, I won't." I muttered under my breath. He walked into our bathroom and shut the door. Macey quickly tied a rope from the knob of the bathroom to my closed door's knob. She winked. No way he was getting out of there.

"Cammie? What's up with the door? I think it's stuck!" I could hear Will yell from the inside of the bathroom.

"Oh! It gets kind of stuck sometime! Just try harder, Will!" I shouted through the door.

"Bex! Go!" I heard Macey say into her comms. I heard a slight thud and could imagine what was happening.

Bex had been hiding in the vent above the bathroom and waited for Macey to tell her it was time. She would jump down with her ropes and surprise Will. I heard some grunts. Now they would be fighting. I heard a whimper. Bex had probably tied him up.

"Ready Bex?" Macey called. Bex knocked on the door. Macey and I untied the ropes. Macey opened the door. Smoke filled the apartment. I coughed loudly.

"Bex? Macey?" I called through the smoke.

"Cam! I'm over here!" I heard Macey. We grabbed hands. "Bex?" Macey called. We heard some muffled cries. "Bex?" We found her, tied to a chair. But she was in the place Will was supposed to be. Macey took the gag out of her mouth and I turned on the bathroom fan.

"Where's Will?" I asked Bex. She coughed a few times.

"He's with them, Cam. Will is definitely working for the circle." she coughed again and untied the rest of the ropes.

"I guess we can confirm him on our suspect list." Macey said.

Yes. We were sure Will was working for the circle now. Completely sure.

* * *

**Any guess as to what shall happen next? (***I don't own anything in this story. Only Will even though I now hate him!***) Please Review:) Happy Summer!**

**-Amelia (") - Penguin! **


End file.
